


Санса Сигурэ

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Jidai | Sengoku Period RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Если ты хочешь показать кому-то дракона, будь готов к тому, что увидевший в страхе решится на отчаянные шаги.





	Санса Сигурэ

«Как на листья, да осоки, каплет дождик, каплет дождик»…

Датэ Тодзиро Масамунэ смотрит мимо коменданта Одэмори невидящим взглядом, и тот понимает, что Дракон его действительно не видит: ни слепым, правым глазом, ни зрячим левым. Потому что во взгляде Дракона сейчас – одна ярость.

– Ушел? Бидзэн-но ками Садацуна сбежал?

«Каплет дождик, каплет дождик, всё промокло – радость, радость!»

Вон, кое-где даже пляшут вокруг костров, побросав оружие – три дня, и замок сдался, блистательная победа для молодого главы клана, блистательная вдвойне, потому что смывает недавнее неприятное поражение от Инавасиро Морикуни. Впрочем, кое-кто считает, что атака на Асина была отвлекающим маневром… Как бы то ни было, Одэмори, сидзё, «прикрывающий замок» главной резиденции Оути Садацуны Обама-дзё взят практически без потерь для осаждающих, взят тактически и стратегически правильно… Только вот, получается… зря?

– Это вы помогли ему сбежать?

Комендант опускается на колени, со всем самурайским достоинством кланяется в землю:

– Согласно законам воинской чести, нижайше прошу пощады себе и своим людям. Нас здесь восемьсот человек, включая женщин и детей.

– Восемьсот человек? – Дракон нехорошо прищуривается. – Хорошо, тем быстрее до господина Бидзэн-но ками дойдет. Уничтожить всех до последней собаки! Замок сравнять с землей!

«Поздравляем, поздравляем»… Сигэдзанэ даже перестает петь. Он ослышался? Тодзиро-ни-сан решил вырубить весь контингент замка? А как же заложники, как же торговля… простите, дипломатия?

– Возможно, Масамунэ-сама, вам стоит пощадить их семьи?..

А вот это уже Кодзюро. Он не пел вместе со всеми, он вообще вечно настороже и не любит резких решений – занудный поповский сын, по мнению Сигэдзанэ, – но против слова господина сейчас не пойдет. Одноглазый Дракон разворачивается к Катакуре, и Тогоро чувствует, как всплеск ярости пролетает мимо, чудом его не задев:

– Нет. Садацуна не понял, что перед ним Дракон. Садацуна – это Нихонмацу и Асина. Я покажу им дракона.

Кодзюро кланяется и отступает.

Комендант забывает о декларированной воинской чести, уже совершенно по-простолюдински умоляя о пощаде, в замке начинается резня, Масамунэ стоит посреди двора, сжимая в руках меч, подаренный отцом на церемонию совершеннолетия.

 

«Под сосною, под сосной фазаниха мужа зовет, зовет-прославляет. Тысяча лет, тысяча лет, жизни тысяча лет, славься тысячу лет!»

Вот точно так же, сжимая в руках подаренный отцом меч, Масамунэ стоит пару месяцев спустя на излете осени у берегов Абукумы. Только теперь уже никто не поет.

– Они увидели дракона.

Сигэдзанэ даже прикрывает глаза: нет-нет-нет-нет, Катакура таки доболтался, что сейчас будет! он не хочет этого видеть!.. но слышит лишь короткий хриплый ответ:

– Значит, мне не остается ничего другого, кроме как им стать. Следующая цель – Нихонмацу.

**Author's Note:**

> Санса Сигурэ - народная песня региона Мияги. Чаще всего ее поют на свадьбах. Однако песня создана солдатами клана Датэ после победы над кланом Асина. Именно поэтому ее до сих пор не поют в в Адатигун (Фукусима) - месте, где стоял замок Одэмори (Отэмори), показательно уничтоженный Масамунэ вмести с контингентом. Именно это событие, в частности, и привело к тому, что на отца Масамунэ было совершено покушение, а враги-соседи объединились.  
> Тодзиро - "внутреннее" имя Масамунэ. Аналогично, "Тогоро" = Сигэдзанэ.  
> Текст песни дается в авторском переводе.


End file.
